


To You

by breakfastb



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastb/pseuds/breakfastb
Summary: College LDR AU. Very self indulgent, pls to forgib





	To You

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

The incessant buzzing was only barely muffled by Nozomi’s pillow. Emerald eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a dimly lit room, orange light fading fast through the shuttered window above her. She’d overslept again. Groggily, she reached under her pillow and drew out her phone; the light was blinding, and she winced as she swiped across the screen to unlock it and lower the brightness. As she did, she noticed the newest notification:

_3 new messages from: Elicchi._

A soft smile spread across her face, and she basked in the glow of her phone as she opened the notification and was met with Eli’s smiling face beside the new messages.

_17:04 - Today was sooo long, I hope you’re doing well_

_17:05 - Make sure to eat!_

_17:05 - Heading into work now, ttyl <3 _

Typing sleepily, she replied back with a heart sticker (an appropriately cheesy one, of course) and a hopefully casual “OK! Have a good day at work <3” back. Having sent it, she then rolled over to stare at the ceiling, heart aflutter and yet so lonely. She gripped the pillow next to her close to her, feeling its comforting softness against her body. She missed Eli.

Her mind wandered, staring at the dark ceiling above, to what they’d done last time Eli had been able to come over. It wasn’t often, given that they were going to separate universities several hours apart, but it had only been a couple of days. Moreover, with both of them working part-time jobs on the side, it wasn’t always easy to align their schedules. An envious nostalgia for their closeness in high school flitted through her thoughts before being swiftly batted away. She’d rather think of the future than the past...and yet, her thoughts were tugged back, as though by a magnet, to Eli’s last visit.

Eli’s pale hands running along her body; her strawberry lips planting kisses down her tummy; her bright blue eyes warm and heavy-lidded as Nozomi stroked her over her soaked undies; her ragged breath when Nozomi slipped a finger inside. The memories flashed across her imagination like a flipbook, and Nozomi’s heart began to race. She squeezed the pillow tighter.

Just a little bit. She’d just touch herself a little bit. She slid a hand into her panties, only somewhat surprised by the wetness that soaked her fingers. It had been a while, after all. She ran a finger up her slit the way Eli liked to tease her, and let out a sharp gasp when her fingertip reached her clit. “Elicchi,” she whispered, clinging to the pillow as if it were really her. It still carried the slightest whiff of her scent, and that made her twitch in pleasure.

Nozomi couldn’t help rubbing herself, the slick sounds of it seeming ten times louder in the still and quiet room. She bit her moans back, but her hips still trembled with every touch. Her mind was filled with Eli; Eli’s scent, Eli’s voice, Eli’s eyes, Eli’s hands, Eli’s body...she could feel herself getting close.

“E...Elicchi, I’m gonna--” she gasped, legs quivering as she came. She relaxed, letting her back ease into the mattress (since when had she been arching her back?) and exhaled slowly, still seeing stars. It took a second for the embarrassment to set in, and she hugged the pillow one last time before rolling out of bed at last to fix dinner.

***

It was past midnight when Eli returned home and logged on. The little “blip” was as though a crack of lightning to Nozomi, whose bleary eyes snapped wide awake at the sound. She could see the little typing indicator next to her profile icon, and so she waited patiently for the ping. It came swiftly.

_Eli_ | _12:13 - Back from work, went okay. How’re you?_

_Eli_ | _12:13 - Did you eat?_

Nozomi’s lips twitched into a grin despite herself.

_Nozomi_ | _12:14 - are u my mom or something lol_

_Eli_ | _12:14 - Just worried about you, Nozomi_

_Eli_ | _12:14 - I bet you ended up in bed until like 7PM today :-O_

The awkward emoticon made Nozomi giggle out loud almost as much as Eli’s prediction; oddly spot on.

_Nozomi_ | _12:15 - rude_

_Nozomi_ | _12:15 - only until 5 uwu_

_Eli_ | _12:16 - I’d keep you in bed all night ;-)_

Nozomi flushed pink. 

_Nozomi_ | _12:17 - u sound like an old man omg.._

_Eli_ | _12:17 - It’s true though! I really enjoyed staying over the other night_

_Eli_ | _12:17 - I miss being able to touch you, tbh_

It took a moment for Nozomi to collect herself. Her thudding heartbeat pounded deafeningly loud in her ears as she typed back:

_Nozomi_ | _12:17 - me too. i was thinking abt it today actually_

_Nozomi_ | _12:17 - i kinda did it while thinking abt it_

Eli’s reply came so quickly that Nozomi could almost feel the curiosity dripping from the screen.

_Eli_ | _12:17 - Oh?_

_Eli_ | _12:17 - I wouldn’t mind seeing that…_

A small rush of braveness overtook Nozomi; she typed before her mind could formally disagree with it.

_Nozomi_ | _12:18 - i can show u next time_

_Nozomi_ | _12:18 - maybe_

To her surprise, a minute passed with no reply. Heat creeped up her neck to her cheeks, and she inwardly groaned. What if Eli thought she was some dirty girl? What if she hated her now? She debated deleting the messages; maybe she hadn’t seen them yet. Her mouse hovered over the menu when a flurry of pings rang out.

_Eli_ | _12:20 - I’d love that_

_Eli_ | _12:20 - I have to sleep but maybe we can do it together tomorrow_

_Eli_ | _12:20 - If you want!!_

_Eli_ | _12:20 - Not to be weird or anything!_

_Eli_ | _12:20 - Anyways yeah talk to you later!!_

_Eli_ | _12:21 - Night! <3 _

Before Nozomi could type anything, Eli signed off, her icon dimming. Cheeks hot, she signed off too, thoughts racing. The next day would be a Sunday...ordinarily a quiet day stuck indoors, pining and lonely. It was odd that she was looking forward to a Sunday this much.


End file.
